


Rise

by Pgirl



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a soldier, born to stand. But what if what I stand for keeps wavering?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise

I'm a soldier.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

I've always been. You can blame my planet; Chissia. Before it was the shell of it's former glory as it now is, Chissia was one of the richest, most infamous planets in the Galaxy due to it's Military force. Most men were drafted at age fifteen. I was no exception. Not that I minded. I was raised on patriotism and 'It's not what your planet can do for you' speeches. We all were.

That illusion came to an end the moment I entered the battlefield and saw just what my dear country was capable of. But by then, I couldn't turn back. Hell, I probably wouldn't turn back if given the choice. Broken pedestal or not, the glory of Chissia was the only goal that was ever clearly in my mind. It's what I was raised to do.

You can imagine how I felt when it all came crashing down.

A Tecnoid battle droid. One of the first of their kind attacked my Unit while we were stationed in one of our planet's many forest areas and awaiting orders. A test. An experiment. None of us were meant to survive. Well, maybe I was. Since they decided I was the perfect scapegoat to cover up their crime. A Chissian soldier having snapped under pressure and killing his entire Unit. It happened more frequently then the Government would like you to believe. Chissia had one of the highest rates of mental illnesses amongst their military ranks. They'd dismiss it as a painful coincidence to the rest of the Galaxy. Proclaim it to be the price for efficiency to their citizens.

Be glorious, our free fatherland...

So there I was. Branded a traitor. Had to run. Had to leave everything behind.

The Pirates found me. Recruited me. I obliged, but not out of any sort of idealistic reason. Idealism got pretty much killed along with my older comrades. It wasn't even revenge, even though my hatred of Tecnoid knew no bounds. There was nothing for me to live. I just survived because that was the only thing I could do.

So there I was, without a goal, without a purpose. Just going through the motions.

That's when you entered the picture.

You were so different then. Though we had some things in common. Like me, you were duped into becoming a wanted man. Like me, you lost everything. However, unlike me, you had this... heroic streak. Even after losing everything, you still wanted to do good.

We were put together. You might have been smart, but at the start, you were kind of a wuss.

Alright, scratch the 'kind of'. You were almost pissing your pants at the prospect of holding a gun. You needed all the help you could get.

But... as much as I like to rag, I couldn't help but feel... nostalgic for those times. After being lost, I finally had a clear goal. To protect you. To guide you. To be there for you.

My life had meaning again.

I had a purpose again.

You.

So, of course... that had to slip away eventually. You were quick to adapt. You soon reached me, before you surpassed me. (I mean, really. You beat VEGA. None of us had either the guts nor the power for that.)

Yet... You still insist you need me. That I'm still a vital part of this entire vigilante empire you've set up. To save the Galaxy. Such heroism... I still don't know if I should be cynical or admiring of it.

But I won't fail you. I might feel useless, but as long as you still say you need me around, I'll be there. I'll save you from your enemies, even if that enemy is yourself. I promised to keep you safe. To help you reach your goal, no matter the cost. A Chissian promise is hardest to break.

I just... I'm not looking forward to when we actually reach our goal. And it's getting more and more of a possible event every day. When there's peace. When Tecnoid is finally defeated... not even you can keep up the illusion the world has any need for a worn, damaged soldier.

So here I am. A soldier that's dreading what he fights for. On one hand this is absurd. On the other...

What good is a soldier during peacetime?


End file.
